


How It Starts

by prince_cahn



Series: The Emerald Herald [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Best Wingman, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Jealousy, Krem is a sweetface, Millie is actually a baby rabbit but that’s a racist term in this world so I won’t use it, Pre-Romance, Pre-Tresspasser, Theyre both fools, chubby elf inquisitor, i cant tag worth shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_cahn/pseuds/prince_cahn
Summary: Instances where brief flirtations and jealousy happens between Agent Milaiyah Lavellan and The Iron Bull. What is Krem gonna do with these two?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these YEARs ago but I never posted them...I don’t think. But hey, I’ve fallen back into this fandom and I figured “why the hell not, let the story of my baby elf be KNOWN”.

Being at Haven hadn't been so bad for the Chargers. They had their own little spaces they slept in when they weren't out on missions, they had food, clothes on their backs, and they were making pretty good coin here. After meeting Agent Lavellan on the Storm Coast, Iron Bull had been a little more...eager to come to Haven. 

She would come over and talk to Krem sometimes and then talk to him but...while she was occupied with his second in command, he would get a small read in her. She was short. Shorter than most elves, and she was more stout as well. Her dark, freckled skin was obviously Rivaini, but there was something else there. 

He'd watch as she giggled at Krem's tales of their many adventures and their ups and downs. But one day...she asked something different. She had looked over to him while he was talking to the blacksmith, making sure he wasn't looking (which he was) and then turned to Krem. 

"Can you tell me more about The Iron Bull?"

"The chief? First time I met him...he saved my life"

"A Qunari saving a Tevinter Soldier?"

"I wasn't a soldier at the time. I was in some trouble and some men were after me...to make an example of me. Iron Bull stood up for me, and lost his eye doing it"

Lavellan stood there with her hands over her mouth and her large eyes even wider as she listened to Krem. 

"He didn't even know me...and I've been putting up with his jokes ever since!" Krem finished with an eye roll. 

"Wow, I would have never guessed" he heard her say as she scratched her maroon hair. 

Her hair. Krem, that bastard, knew that he had a weakness for redheads. He even told Agent Lavellan that when they first met, only to get a small blush on her cheeks as a response. Her hair was like the color of leaves when the seasons changed, and it was as wild and all over the place like leaves blowing in the wind.

As Bull made his way out of the hearth, he was stopped by a young woman. Since he had been here, several women and even some men had approached him. Wondering what it was like to be with a Qunari, no doubt. He never said anything, sex is sex. He didn't really care if they were using him for an experiment (which is what most of them did). Half listening to the woman in front of him, he agreed to come to her tent tonight. The girl had red hair that was slightly lighter than Lavellan’s, he couldn't help but notice. 

He made his way back to Krem and noticed that Lavellan was sashaying back into the main courtyard. “Why did she leave?” he asked Krem, crossing his arms. His lieutenant rolled his eyes. 

“Really Chief? You really just asked me that?”

“Yeaaaaa...what's the matter with her?”

“She heard you talking to that girl, got a sour look on her face, and said she had to go to the War Room for a briefing”

Bull crossed her arms and smirked. So she's the jealous type. He admired that, but he wished she would have stayed. They could have had witty banter about her attitude. 

“Don't go making that face, Chief” Krem scolded. “Milaiyah is a nice girl, she doesn't need to get hurt”

“Milaiyah? So you two are on a first name basis now?”

“You can't help but be friends with her, she is a sweet girl. Plus she has the looks of a lot baby animal”

“That baby animal took down several Vints on the Storm Coast with magic lightning and laughed as their insides exploded”

“She can handle herself”

Iron Bull just shook his head. ‘She sure can handle herself...I wonder how well she can handle others’ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milaiyah goes to see a certain Madame de Fer and people are wary about this baby going out alone.

Taking a journey to Val Royeux by herself wasn't something that Milaiyah had planned on doing. She really didn't want to bring anyone else to this strange meeting with “Madame de Fer”, even though several had insisted on going. Especially The Iron Bull for some odd reason. 

“You're different, there's no telling what those uppity bastards would do to you” he explained as she prepared to head out. 

“Oh, and what do you mean by different” she asked as she adjusted her staff on her back. 

“Well that thing right there for one” he gestured to her staff. “Also the fact about your mixed heritage and you mostly grew up in Rivain”

Her eyes widened. “How did you know…”

“About your parents?”

“Yes”

“I've seen a lot of elves in my time, but none as short as you, plus you are more…” He paused to look her over, eyes lingering on her ass “rounded than other elves”

“So you know my secret and curse”

“Why do you call it a curse?”

“Well, my twin brother, he got the more...elven features while I look more like our mother who was a city elf”

Iron Bull nodded and escorted her to the gates of Haven. “Are you sure you want to go at it alone?”

“I'm sure, plus Madame de Fer is also a Mage so I should be safe” she shrugged. “Also I hear she too is from Rivain so it shouldn’t be TOO much of a problem”

~~~~~~~~~~~

The party sure had been interesting. She had gotten strange looks, most of them at her staff oh her back and others at her appearance. Milaiyah had finally had a moment with Vivienne (she had learned the nice lady’s name) and they had just finished their discussion about the Inquisition. Then their topics led into other territory. 

“You look quite interesting for a Dalish Elf, my dear. Are you perhaps from somewhere else?”

“Yes ma’am, I'm originally from Rivain” Milaiyah said, smiling fondly at her memories. “My mother died when I was just 15, so I traveled to the Dales to live with my father and brother”

Vivienne nodded and looked at the tiny elf up and down. “I see you have tinted your armor with dawn stone, you have excellent tastes”

“Thank you ma’am! I love the color, most people wouldn't take me for liking such things”

“Well I can tell that you have a taste for the finer things in life” Vivienne stood up and looked down at the agent. 

“I will join your Inquisition, I will admit that I had doubts at first, but you my dear are an absolute charmer. I would be glad to join your cause” she smiled genuinely. 

Milaiyah’s eyes lit up as she jumped up and bowed to the older woman. “It would be an honor to fight alongside such a talented Enchantress as yourself!”

Vivienne gave a charming laugh. “I will see you back at Haven’s chantry my dear”

~~~~~~~~~~

“So I see you were successful”

“I told you that I’m a big girl, I can handle myself!”

Krem laughed as he sat down in front of the Agent. One of the rare moments he was away from Iron Bull. He and the agent had become fast friends. He watched as the girl took a bite out of her sweet bun with her two large teeth. She was so unnervingly cute.

“And I can see that now, though you did prove yourself a bit while fighting on the storm coast” he said as he gestured to have a mug of ale brought over to him. 

“Yea, not many people would guess that a small dwarf looking girl would be able to wield lightning, I'm just lucky to be able to do what I can”

“Oh right, you’re an apostate”

“Yea, my brother didn't inherit magic, but I did for some reason” she smiled sadly. “and I have worked hard to master as much as I can...they almost put me in a circle until I ran to be with my father”

“Well you're damn good, the Chief even said so and he doesn't really like magic”

“I'm shocked that he would say that, he doesn't seem to like me too much”

Krem sighed. He knew that Iron Bull did indeed like the little lady, but he just wasn't about to invest in the inquisition PERSONALLY just yet. 

“Don’t think that way, Your Worship...the chief is just…”

“It’s alright Krem, he’s just following his orders and I’m sure getting close to the man agent isn’t one of them”

Krem shrugged and shook his head. “At least you are more understanding than I thought you would be...he likes you more than he lets on but you didn’t hear that from me?”

Milaiyah frowned and looked Krem in the eyes. “What do you mean?” The Iron Bull had done nothing but chase ass and give her questions the run around and blunt answers since he got here.

“That’s all I can tell you, Your Worship...any else and Chief would know and come after me” Krem laughed nervously. Milaiyah shook her head and took a bite out of her sweet bun again. She couldn’t help but believe Krem. Iron Bull was of the Ben-Hassrath, notorious spies of the Qunari. The man knew a lot and could read a person without them even realizing what was happening. He had already done that once to her.

“You must like sweets, Your Worship”

Milaiyah was snapped out of her thoughts by the question. “Yes, I am fond of them...I always had a sweet tooth and I blame my father for most of it” she reminisced. “My brother Meheron would always tease me and my father would give me a sweet to dry my tears, he would also treat me to them when I learned a new spell, it’s a special thing he and I share”

Krem smiled at her. “Those seem like nice memories”

“They are, he wasn’t there for me growing up, but when I went to live with him in the Dales, he tried to make up for it...hopefully I can see him again.

Both of them were so wrapped up in their own conversation, that they didn’t notice that a certain Qunari had made his way into the tavern and was closely listening.

Later that night, Milaiyah found a small package of sweet buns on her bed with a note that simply said: “Good job”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choosing a side and reassurance by a good boi.

“I am afraid I do not understand, you are a mage...and you want to side with the Templars?!” 

“You say it likes is blasphemy, Cassandra…” Milaiyah crossed her arms and looked at the Seeker. 

“I must say, I too am confused” Leliana stated as she gave a questioning look to the elf. 

Milaiyah sighed and rubbed her forehead. “The logical decision would be to go to the Templars. We have been fighting some Templars that have been exposed to red lyrium, we need to get to the root of that, plus the mages have been a bit out of control...I don't want to get involved with them...they’ve lost their way and I don’t want to lose MINE”

Cullen smiled at her. He KNEW that she would see the logical answer. He went to stand by her and looked at his fellow council. “I agree with Lavellan, we need to go to the Templars. I have a bad feeling about the mages as well, the Herald doesn't need to be involved with them”

Josephine made notes while Leliana narrowed her eyes at Cullen. “Alright, I will send word with some of my agents to watch out and Cullen will inform the Templars of our decision”

\--------------------

Running through the halls, trying to find Lieutenants, and getting cornered in her own mind by a demon was NOT how Milaiyah planned this meeting to go. “I so hoped that we would have just talked this out BUT NO!!”

Bull chuckled, “You should know by now that things never go as YOU hope they would”

“The Iron Bull is correct, my Dear. You should know how things turn out by now for you” Vivienne stated as she paused and got into battle stance. 

“I agree, besides, I never would have joined you if fun moments weren't promised!” Sera chimed in, notching an arrow. 

Milaiyah groaned and started attacking red lyrium demons. “I'm glad you LOT are having fun”

\---------------

After everything was said and done, and the Templars had joined the Inquisition, Milaiyah finally had a chance to sit on her bed and relax. She pulled her knees to her chest and suddenly started crying. She couldn't get what that demon said out of her head. It almost got to her...it had almost consumed her. She couldn't believe it. And her powers had made it easier for it. What would have happened if she HAD been possessed? The Inquisition would fall...the Elder One would take over...she would betray her new friends and companions...the one she now fancied and his band of friends...she eventually would have wrought damnation and despair over the country. It would have gotten to her family...her father and brother. She would be even more alone that she was when her mother died. 

“Feelings fleeting, flying, but not forgetful. You struggle to find you inner peace of mind, manner, and most of all you believe you've lost your might”

Jumping when the spirit boy appeared next to her, Milaiyah covered her mouth to keep in her scream. Everyone was already wary of him, he would for sure be kicked out if she screamed because of him. 

“She was brave, beautiful, bountiful with her lightning, he's never seen such power with something he's feared so much, but he's glad she's safe”

“Cole what are you talking about?”

“That's what he thinks. I think you were brave as well, you helped me, let me stay, and you want to become my friend...I will help you in anyway I can”

“I appreciate that Cole, you helped me go against that Envy Demon, I can't just let that go unrewarded”

“I thank you, I shall make it up to you” he said as he stood and started to walk out of her hut. 

“Cole...who was thinking that about me? Whose thoughts were you projecting to me?”

“You'll know soon...it is not yet the time...you must help him first...he needs to know where his morals in life are, helping, holding, not hurting his kin who he has gathered over the years”

Then he disappeared. Milaiyah sat on her bed...frowning in confusion...what the fuck just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it’s time to get into the REAL fun bits of this fic.


End file.
